


Lazy Sunday

by IAmWhelmed



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Both are in their Early 20's, Dorks in Love, Ed is a YouTuber, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Isabel runs her own dojo, No Smut, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/pseuds/IAmWhelmed
Summary: A moment in time where there is nothing to be done, except to love and cherish each other.





	Lazy Sunday

His fingers were warm, and they grazed the bare skin of her waist. It sent shivers down her spine. One hand reflexively clutched the bedsheets to her breast, not that there was much to see below that white cotton. Her tank was far from modest, but it was a layer separating linen and skin and gaze. His eyes were often parched, and drank what was offered when he had the opportunity, and on the rare occasion, even when he didn't. Such musings made her a hypocrite, surely, and she knew as well because her eyes, weary with exhaustion, were coaxed to part by bare skin. That was how he fell to bed last night. Woe be the love where one would complain.

He'd greeted the sun more readily than she had, but she greeted his skimming trails with a starvation he reflected only in referential, tender touches. She batted sleep from her heavy eyes and turned her weighed head with an upturned chin. He hardly needed permission, and lowered his to hers so softly she felt the barest of brushes on her lips. Greedy, she was, and she knew it. She raked one hand in his hair, mussed and tangled from the night, and would soon be far worse. Her fingers tangled in his short locks, and she pulled, lightly, and pressed up at once. He met her halfway, leaned so he laid atop her as he had so many times before. Fingers once smooth at her waist reached up and traced her jaw as he kissed her promptly with more fervor. She met his lips again and again, parched in the early morning sun; she soaked in the heavenly glow of his stature and nature, kissed him with more adoration each time. "Izzy…"

His voice was husky from sleep; she smiled. "Mmm?"

He pulled away, but not far enough, and she followed him for it. A deeper kiss, for which he grunted. "I dun'... feel like doin'... anythin' t'day."

The apples of her cheeks hurt, their kisses became more shallow. "You're the boss." She paused, tittering to herself as he pressed a wet kiss to her jaw, inching ever-closer to the fold of her ear.

"You're right," he mumbled, nose cold as it brushed under her lobe. She stifled a giggle. "I'm the bossiest boss. I don't have to do stuff if I don't want to."

"But Mister Burger!" She gasped, throat slick and raspy with early-morning edge. "What_ever_ will your fans think?"

He paused in his ministrations, hot breath seeping over her cold shoulder, making her shiver long before his hand trailed the bottom hem of her top. His fingers danced at the thin line between top and baggy bottom, and subconsciously she stirred. "My _biggest _fan would prefer I take the day off, I think."

"Oh? And what does she want you to do with this day off?"

She could feel his lips part in a toothy grin at her collarbone where he'd trailed his kisses. "She's more creative than I am. I'm sure she'll think of something."

Her mind had been well alert and drumming since she'd opened her eyes, and he was very right. So many things she wanted, so many lazy day activities, and so many _significantly less lazy activities_. She'd been thinking of them as she opened her eyes, spent their idle moments in the first light of sun categorizing and prioritizing them. She wasn't quite done filing them yet. "Surely you don't let your fans do all the work?"

He snorted. "This particular fan likes to be in control."

"Mmhm."

"...Unless I am." He nibbled at her neck, suddenly, nerve-joltingly. She jumped, fingers reflexively tugging at his hair. His hands trailed up under her top, and she gasped and tilted her head back, cushioning the tension that was soon to come over her. His warm hands worked up fast, grazing the tank's second hem as he pressed forward. She closed her eyes and prepared for nimble fingers to knead her-

He started tickling her, and she jumped again, squeaking as Ed cackled in the unbridled joy of catching his girlfriend off guard. "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy! What did you think I was gonna do?"

"O-oh! Sh-shut-AH!" He caught her in her side and she struggled to get a word out passed the involuntary fit of laughter that had come over her. "Shut UP! You- hah- you know what I thought-!"

He hummed in the mockingest of manners, throwing one of his legs over her side so that he straddled her, effectively pinning her down. Lucky bastard was taking advantage. There was no way he would have been able to pull that off if he hadn't caught her off guard. "Hmm, I don't know, Izzy! I think your mind is a little more impure than mine is."

"O-Oh qu-quit it! Y-you're the- hah- you're the dirtiest guy I know-!"

Ed huffed, and batted her hands away when she tried to pry his busy fingers away from her skin. "Blasphemy! Lies and slander, I tell you!" He leaned forward and laughed into her ear, the same one he'd earlier pressed fervent kisses to. "We both know that's Isaac."

"Th-that's- that's what MAX thinks!"

"Well I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

He relinquished his hold on her and flopped to the side, lifting his leg from over her to lay at the headboard, folding his hands neatly and innocently in his lap as though they hadn't just accosted her. (Probably costed her a small death, too, but who was counting?) Isabel found air returning to her high-strung lungs. She took one breath too many, and choked a little on a burst bubble before her laughter died down. She stared him down from her flat position, hoping that the menacing angle from under her eyelids would get the point across despite the smile she was fighting on her face. Ed only grinned at her, looking all the world like the cat who had gotten into a bottle of creamer. She snorted at the unintentional euphemism her mind had supplied, considering Ed had _most certainly not gotten into the creamer_. She found herself snorting as she sat up to rest beside him against the headboard, hair a mess, one strap of her top falling limp over her red shoulder. She side-eyed him, and found that damn grin still there, still mocking her.

"You're a tease, you know that?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she snorted back a chortle.

Instead of grabbing him by the collar and shaking him silly, as inclined as she felt to do so, she rested her head against his shoulder. He welcomed the touch with a warm hand, gracing through the roots of her hair. She sighed, and he leaned his head to hers. "...Jus' wanna lay here with you."

"Order take-out? Play video games? Watch B-movie karate flics?"

"Yes, _please_."

She laughed, but made no move to get up to make that call for pizza. Ed seemed perfectly content to rest there with her, and she held no objections. His hand traced hers between them, thumb grazing the back of her palm. Nowhere to go, nowhere to be. No classes to teach, no fans to entertain, just the two of them. As it always had been.

As it always would be.


End file.
